Impulse
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: A knife-cut wound to the finger leads to a hot, steamy make out session between Mika and Yuu. Who knows why? Rated M for sexual contents. Mikayuu fluff and smut [Post-war]
1. Chapter 1

**Impulse **

**xxx Prologue xxx**

A few months had past since the war between humans and vampires ceased to exist. But in the survivors' minds, the hellish, excruciating times still remained fresh and vivid. Innocent blood spilt. Countless lives loss.

After engaging in an all-out battle with the true masterminds, Yuu, Mika and the rest of the squad emerged as victors. Finally, the horror of human experimentations; Seraph of the End, had been ironically put to an end.

Right after the war had ended, the vampires led by Krul Tepes, surprisingly came in terms with the humans, each race pledged to co-exist with one another after both sides having to suffer great meaningless casualties.

The vampires promised to stop treating humans as livestocks and not to go on illegal bloodsucking sprees and in return, the humans would offer their blood to them, but not to the point of endangering their lives.

Making amends was not easy but they pulled it through together at last.

And now, the rest of humanity along with the vampires, thrived in rebuilding what was once lost; a home. Where one could live with loved ones, spend precious moments with each other or simply have meals together. Those are what a home means to our little red-eyed vampire, Mikaela.

* * *

As promised, Yuu had invited Mika to live with him in a house near the countryside, a bit far from civilisation so that they could spend the time lost when they got separated four years ago together again, with just the two of them.

Yuu knows how the possessive Mika gets all jealous when he interacts with his friends from the Black Demon Squad. The blonde is especially perturbed whenever the raven-haired teen spends time with Guren, who is like a father figure to Yuu, nothing more.

Even though they officially started going out three months ago... why does Mika distrusts him that much? Yuu is at lost on how to convey his true feelings to the blonde and dispel any misunderstanding Mika might've kept to himself. Yuu trusts himself as someone who's loyal to his lover. So, once he has fallen in love with the gorgeous golden-haired vampire, he will never bother looking at anyone else other at all.

'Just you wait, Mika. I'm gonna prove it to you so that you won't have anything else to complain anymore.'

Mika, despite being turned into a full-fledged vampire (the blood sucking monster he despises so much) after drinking Yuu's blood, has never been so blissfully contented before. He is finally living together with his beloved Yuu-chan. And they became boyfriends not long ago.

Dreams do come true, the blonde muses. Mika is happy, but at the same time, scared. He does not want to lose Yuu-chan again. It feels almost too unreal really. The blonde wants nothing more than to savor his moments with the blackheaded teenager but the thought of not aging frightens him so bad.

'Won't Yuu-chan leave me too one day?'

Surviving all odds in order to stay alive, Mika has lost way too much in return. His parents. His family from the Hyakuya Orphanage, other than the surviving Yuu. His humanity. His self control in containing his thirst for blood. His ability to eat normal food (he won't be able to eat curry anymore).

The blonde nostalgically reminisces the scent and delicious taste of Akane's curry. The last thing he ate before he unwillingly turned into a...

* * *

"Mika..! Oi, Mika!" A flick to his forehead brings him back to the present. "Ow... that hurts Yuu-chan." Mika rubs the red spot that slowly forms on his forehead. "If you have enough time to daze around, turn off the stove first! You're gonna turn the potatoes into mash potatoes at this point." Yuu nags at the vampire without mercy as he twists the knob off.

Mika retorts back with a pout, "It can't be helped since Yuu-chan is the one forcing me to do this." Right now, both of them are doing the one thing they have never done before; cooking.

One fine evening, Mika and Yuu are sitting comfortably on the couch with Yuu's head resting on Mika's lap, a book in the blonde's hand and his other free hand brushes through the messy black hair aimlessly.

Meanwhile, Yuu is fiddling with the hem of Mika's long-sleeved shirt. They sit in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, until the dark haired boy suggests to his boyfriend, "Mika, let's make curry. I've been craving for it for some time now."

Mika hand stops in its track, he then closes the book he's been reading and sets it on a small desk besides the couch before properly facing his boyfriend. "Yuu-chan, do you even know how to cook?" Is the first question that comes to his mind, earning himself a stomach jab by a sulky Yuu.

"That's why I'm asking for your help! I think I can do it if you're with me." Yuu mutters, a sullen pout already visible on his face. Mika's eyes glower lovingly for a split-second as he hears this. "Mou, Yuu-chan is a natural, it seems." Yuu gives a what-the-hell-do-you-mean-by-that stare but quickly flashes one of his blinding white grins afterwards.

"So, you'll help me?"

"Sure." _When can I ever say no to your requests, no matter how selfish they are?_

Which brings them back to a situation where two boys are clumsily chopping up the vegetables and sloppily preparing their dinner for tonight (well, it's basically just Yuu-chan's dinner since Mika can't stomach anything but blood now).

Yuu is cutting up the carrots in an awkward manner considering it is the first time he ever held a kitchen knife before (his katana doesn't count, okay!).

Without a warning, his hand slips and the edge of the sharp knife slices one of his fingers by accident. "Ouch!" The poor boy winces in pain as red blood starts to ooze out of his wound.

Mika, who has just finished dicing up the chicken fillet quickly washes his hands and runs towards Yuu in a panic. "What's wrong, Yuu-chan?" He frets around his lover like a worried mother hen.

"Ah, sorry Mika. Didn't mean to surprise you. I just cut myself, that's all." Yuu shows his bleeding finger before bringing the finger to his mouth, in attempt to suck the blood off.

But, Mika is a tad faster than Yuu. The blonde gently holds Yuu's wrist and pulls the hand towards his mouth before sucking the blood for Yuu instead.

Yuu turns rigid, he feels a new inexplicable sensation spreading inside of him as Mika's hot tongue glides around his finger almost too sensually. "Mi.. Mika...m-more..." He breathes out, seemingly addicted to the sensational feeling.

The blonde instantly complies, one hand slipping under Yuu's shirt and another swiftly turning off the stove behind them before both end up being barbecued by accident. Mika's mouth switches from his lover's finger to the exposed base of his neck, pointy fangs grazing Yuu's skin once in a while as Mika kisses and sucks his favourite spot.

Mika easily pushes Yuu onto the dining table (which is conveniently empty at that time), and kisses him deeply by the lips, their tongues intertwining, saliva dripping down their chins. The green-eyed teen desperately pulls Mika closer so that their bodies are sandwiched closely, lascivious moans escaping his lips as they grind their lower parts together. Yuu's body spazzes when he feels cold hand kneading his nipples roughly and he can't help himself from moaning loudly, "Hnn! A - ah, Mika..! Stop te - touching my nipp - hyaa!"

Yuu yelps in surprise as Mika's hand suddenly dives into his pants, pulling out his already hard member leaking with precum. "Oh? We've only been kissing and you're already this wet? Yuu-chan is so lewd..." Mika whispers seductively into Yuu's reddened ear as the poor boy incoherently retorts back, "s' be..cuz... you...'re suc..h a g'damn good..kisser..!"

The blonde chuckles light-heartedly before rubbing Yuu's member against the palm of his hand almost too skillfully, earning himself more erotic moans and gasps from the now estastic Yuu. "Thank you for the compliment, Yuu-chan."

"I -idiot! I wasn't complimenting you - hngh!" Yuu's legs curl behind Mika's back and he clutches onto the blonde tightly, biting down a whimper. Mika fascinatingly stares at his hand, thick with Yuu's cum and bluntly asks, "Did Yuu-chan came just now? Only from a - "

A flushed Yuu, still holding on to the vampire, lets out a few shaky breaths before hoarsely replying, "N-not another word, dumbass."

"S-sorry, Yuu-chan. I'm at my limit now. Can I?" Mika turns Yuu around so that his back is now facing the blonde. Pulling down Yuu's pants, Mika slips his one of his wet fingers, already lubricated with Yuu's semen, into Yuu's butthole.

Since they had done this regularly (almost every day), Mika is now used to preparing Yuu so that he won't unnecessarily injure the raven-haired teen. Experienced fingers begin stretching Yuu's entrance, producing naughty wet noises with each thrust, drown by Yuu's amorous moans, his hips shaking like crazy at the exhilaration, "F-feels so.. ahn! g..good..! Mi..ka! M-more..! I-I want y-your - hyaa!"

"You ready?" Mika asks as he spreads Yuu's legs over his shoulders, earning a protesting groan in return. Obviously, he is more than ready. The pink hole seems to be screaming 'please fuck me senseless already' but he just can't help but to tease the raven-haired teen first.

"Just d-do me already!" Yuu cries pleadingly, his body twitching with want.

Saying nothing else, Mika positions himself towards Yuu's entrance and slowly puts his cock inside. Yuu's wanton moans echo loud and clear inside his head, almost driving him mad. Mika and Yuu groan in unison, both become turned on by the pleasurable sounds.

"Shit, Yuu-chan.. you're so, ..hah.. tight..!" The blonde pants as he thrusts deeper until he's fully inside the black-haired boy. He waits for his lover to readjust to their new position and as soon as Yuu does that, Mika instantly rams into him at a steady rhythm.

The two usually didn't like to rush and will take things slow and steady but screw that, tonight they're both desperately in need of each others at the moment. They want to be connected. They want it rough.

Mika keeps on thrusting into the raven and it didn't take long before he reaches his orgasms as Yuu's walls tighten around his member. Mika and Yuu let out a lusty cries as both reach their climax at the same time, bodies arched back from pure ecstasy. Yuu continues wrapping his arms tightly around his lover's neck, half-lidded eyes stare blankly at the ceiling as he feels himself being filled up with his lover's juice, overflowing hot cum spilling from his entrance.

Having satisfying their needs, Mika slumps against Yuu and both are now panting heavily for air. It takes a while for the two of them to be able to speak again as they finally let oxygen into their systems once more, "T-that was.." Yuu pants haggardly and buries his hand in the soft golden locks of Mika's hair.

"...amazing." Mika finishes and they both let out small, contented laugh.

"One more time?" Yuu, still aroused, asks cutely as he links his arms around Mika's neck and pulls him closer for a kiss.

Mika can only sigh at Yuu's antics. "Yuu-chan sure is energetic today." He smooches his sexy little lover, whose disheveled black hair is slicked with sweat and tears.

Soon, the two boys drown themselves in a few more rounds of hot, steamy sex, the unfinished curry long forgotten in the kitchen.

* * *

 **Shiro: Hello~ so what do you think of this oneshot? I got the idea right after watching episode 10 of Owari no Seraph S2. Mika with red eyes looks hot and sexy but I still prefer his beautiful sapphire-like eyes tbh (cries) Credits to MischievousCupcake for her contributions into this fic~ Okay, this is actually my very first take on sex scenes (I'm so lousy I know) *jumps off a cliff***

 **Anyway! Thank you for reading and do share your comments with me! I can't get enough of Mikayuu (seriously they should just get married already, they're a match made in heaven okay) uh I'm rambling now *slaps self* See ya guys around~ ;)**


	2. Epilogue

**xxx Epilogue xxx**

"Mika, don't get mad but can you turn someone into a vampire yourself?" Yuu, who is lying facing towards Mika on their bed, suddenly asks in the darkness of the night. His neon green eyes however, seem to glow brightly, drawing in Mika's own ruby eyes to keep eye contact.

"I guess..? Since all noble vampires have that ability." The blonde ends his explanation quickly, not liking where the direction of this conversation is going at all.

"How?" Yuu urges Mika on, his voice firm and persistent.

Mika lets out a shaky breath, "B-by drinking my blood... Yuu-chan, why... are you asking all this?" He desperately prays in his heart, please don't let it be what I think it is. Please... please -

Yuu slowly pulls the now trembling blonde into an embrace, planting soft kisses on the crown of his head. "Mika, change me." He whispers softly. Yuu's calm and steady voice reaches Mika's ears without fail.

Mika lets out a few convulsive gasps and with a sob of despair, he clutches Yuu's back and returns the hug, burying his face in sturdy chest, hearing the soft beating of Yuu's heart. "N-no... Yuu-chan, please no... I can't do that."

 _How can I let you become the one thing you hated the most..?_

"I've decided, Mika. It wasn't an easy decision to make. But... but, Mika. Even if it means becoming a vampire, even if this heart of mine cease to beat eternally, even if I stopped aging, even if I can't eat curry anymore... I want to be with you. More than anything." Yuu speaks in such a soothing way that makes the blonde almost giving in to yet another one of his absurd requests. "Can you do me a favor just this once, Mika?"

Mika involuntarily snorts through his nose at this, his face now a total mess of tears and snot combined. "What do you mean just this once? Baka... do you realise how many times you said that?" His overwhelming desire to be with Yuu forever. And Yuu's undeterred determination in discarding his human side completely to be with Mika.

Maybe... maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all? Firming his own resolution, the vampire briefly wiped away remaining tears with the edge of his sleeve.

"Don't come crying to me saying you're regretting it later. I'll knock you out senseless." Mika deadpans as he bites his bottom lips forcefully with his fang, red liquid already starting to drip from the cut. Yuu feels his heartbeat quickening at the sight of Mika's blood. He gulps at the sight of the luscious red liquid. Even before becoming a vampire, he's already yearning for it, huh? Perhaps this feeling is exclusively for Mika only, his precious red-eyed vampire Mika, the one and only person he loves and cherishes from the bottom of his heart.

The two boys slowly shorten their distance and within seconds, their lips meet, bodies press close together, chest to chest, thigh to thigh. Yuu licks off Mika's bloody lips like a cat hungrily lapping off milk, a tingle of electricity sparks throughout every cell of his body.

A foreign feeling settles in his heart but Yuu welcomes it anyway. They sit in that position for a while, deepening their kisses and pulling back for air alternatingly.

After a while, the two of them finally pull back, breathless and panting, faces flushing a deep red. Yuu reopens his eyes and grins brightly towards a teary-eyed Mika.

"...Red eyes don't suit you at all, Yuu-chan."

"Shut up, idiot. And uh, Mika?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I got hard just now."

"...me too."

"Then, tonight I'm going to top you..!" Yuu immediately jumps onto the unprepared blonde, laughing evilly.

"Over my dead body..!" Mika and Yuu struggle for dominance but in the end, the stronger blonde manages to pin Yuu below him. "Haha, I win Yuu-chan." Mika slyly says when they hear the door clicks open slightly, two pair of eyes peering into the room.

"See, I told you, Yuu bottoms. Now gimme my money." Guren gestures with his hand towards a silver-haired man.

"Cheh, I definitely thought it was the other way around." Shinya grumbles in dissatisfaction, both of them look shamelessly remorseless the whole time. Like peeking onto someone who's about to make love is the most normal thing to do in the world.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! GUREN, SHINYA GET THE FUCK OUT!" Yuu instantly pounces towards the door like a mad, provoked tiger.

"Better lock the door next time, brat!" Guren and Shinya flee for their lives as a demonic Yuu chases them down the stairs, both of them looking very gleeful indeed.

"..." Mika stares at the wide-opened door in disbelief for a while or two. He can't help a mirth chuckle from escaping his mouth seconds later. Yuu-chan's right, family is where the comfort of a home lies.

But, looks like they won't get a peace and quiet life just yet with these pesky old men around.

"Let's stay together forever and ever from this moment on, okay Yuu-chan?" Mika quietly whispers with a soft smile, tears easily well up in his eyelids. Mika has finally found his true home again. It's with Yuu-chan is where he belongs.

 **End**

* * *

 **Shiro: Hey everyone~ so I decided to split the epilogue from the prologue cuz hmmm yolo. Haha, thanks a lot for reading this and for leaving favs, reviews and follows. Have a lovely day~ :D**


End file.
